Mikey's Crush
by lizpalmer91
Summary: This is a story about Michelangelo he has a crush on April. If you want to know more please read and review my story. I'll read and review on of yours. Thanks and enjoy.


I don't not own the tmnt charcters (Donatello, Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, or April

I only own Lindsey.

Mikey's Crush

By: Anonymous

Mikey was spending a lot of time with April lately. Donnie has been busy working on new inventions. The inventions will him and his Brothers protect the world. They will also protect their lives for Master Shredder wants his Vendetta. Michelangelo started to develop feelings for April. He first thought that she was very pretty. Then he it got worse he wanted to date her. Finally he wanted to kiss her.

Mikey was in his room alone. "What's wrong with me" Mikey said quietly to himself. "I can't like April she's for Donnie". Mikey was busy pondering this Donnie walked in Mikey's room. "Hey what's up Mikey?" he asked curious. "Nothing just thinking" Mikey said with a nervous smile. "Thinking about what Mikey?" asked Donnie curiously. Mikey turned away from Donnie quickly so he couldn't see that he was blushing. "Just some things like pizza". "Oh ok Mikey have fun" Donnie said sarcastically. Donnie left the room. "Whew, I really need to talk to Leo" he said as he wiped the sweat from his face.

Just then, April came in and called them into the living room which was in the middle of the lair. "Guys come quick" she called. Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Donatello came running in quick like lighting striking. Raphael is smacking Leo in the back of the head for the fun of it. Leo pushed him out of the way after that. Both Donnie and Mikey were smiling at April when they came in to the living room. "Guys look at this" April showed them her laptop there was a video of the Krang planning to mutate the people of the city. They are creating a bomb that's going blow up in less than two hours and when it does the whole city will be covered in mutagen. "We have to stop it" cried Raphael.

"Luckily I have invented the Sheller Copter" Donatello exclaimed. "Come with me and I'll show you guys the Copter I invented". "Sweet" cried everyone. The Sheller Copter looked like a hi-technology helicopter with Leo to be the driver. The turtles hop in and fly over to the tcri building and notice a tower built high above. The sneaky ninjas sneak pass the Krang droids that are guarding it. "Leo what do we do to get up into the Tower?" asked Mikey. "We climb it" Leo said firmly. The Turtles make it inside the tower. "No one touch the walls" cried Don as he realized Mikey was about lean against it. "Why it's not like if you do it's going to set an…" Mikey trailed off because he accidently back into the wall." The room was filled with an eerie alarm sound. The Krang swooped in.

"Nice going Mikey!" Raphael exclaimed as he smack Mikey on the back of the head. Michelangelo gave a sheepish smile and said "Ow". The four Ninjas kicked the Krang's butt in a matter of two Minutes. Then it was up to Don. "There's the bomb" cried Donatello. He easily diffused the bomb.

Michelangelo decided to talk to the most trusted turtle of them all. That is Leonardo. "Hey Leo can I talk to you about something?" asked a nervous Michelangelo. "Sure Mikey, What's on your mind." said Leo with a friendly smile. "Can we go somewhere more private" said Mikey pointing at the room full of Turtles, April, and Master Splinter. Laughing Leonardo gestured Mikey to his room.

"Do you promise to not tell anyone what I have to say" asked Michelangelo nervously. "You can trust me and you know that." Leo said reassuringly. "Ok here it goes…" he hesitated for a second. "I like April!" "Mikey that's ok we all like April she a nice friend." Leo said. Mikey's face began to become red with embarrassment. "Uh Leo..." he stammered. "Oh I get it now, you have a crush on April is what you meant" Leo laughed. Mikey shook his head yes and he blushed deeply. "It's ok you like April as long as you don't kiss her or nothing Donnie won't be mad about nothing. " You're sure you're not going to tell Donnie" asked Mikey still embarrassed.

Donnie heard this and he barged in the room "Tell me what" Don said. "It wasn't what we were going to tell you it what we weren't going to tell you" Mikey blurted out but then blushed when he realized what he just did. "Tell me what you didn't want to tell" said Donnie.

Leonardo smiled sheepishly. "Well... Mikey has a crush on April and he was afraid to tell you ". Mikey's Face burned. "Haha sorry man I didn't want to hurt you feelings" he told him nervously. Donnie didn't know what to say he just smiled and walked away.

Donnie went back to his room his thoughts going crazy. He feels scared that Michelangelo will try taking "his" April from him. So every day after that he kept a close eye on them and every time they got close to each other Donnie got jealous. A few days went by and Raphael wanted to know what was going on why Mikey and Donnie were avoiding each other so he asked his brother Leo.

"Hey Leo?" cried Raphael. "Yeah what's up bro." said Leonardo with a brilliant smile. "Could you tell me why Donnie and Mikey are acting like they hate each other?" "It's because they like April and they both can't have her. So whenever their alone with her the other one gets super jealous." "We should find Mikey another girl to crush on so Donnie can resume trying to impress April and it should be easy because Mikey is easily impressed" said Raphael a lot more brilliantly than he ever had before. "How are we going to do that" asked Leonardo. "Let's talk to April" suggested Raphael.

So the two boys went to the living room where April was. She agreed to follow them in to Raphael's room to talk. "So what's up guy" ask April with a smile. The boys were fighting over who was going to ask her. Leonardo finally spoke up "Mikey now has a crush on you and we need your help to find him a girlfriend so that Donnie won't be jealous. Then they will stop avoiding each other." For a few seconds April did not what to say. Many thoughts were swimming. "I will find someone for Mikey" April said with a smile. "Great thanks April!" Raphael and Leo exclaimed. Raphael was smiling kind of boldly. "April wait!" he said Raphael. "What is it" she asked. "Do you by chance, have oh I don't know a crush on Donnie" Raphael asked laughing slightly. "Yes I do like Donnie. I'm waiting for him to ask me out on a date" said April blushing.

The next day April went to school. While she was there she asked the girls if they would be happy to meet Michelangelo the ninja turtle. One girl said yeah why not I think their cute. April texted Leo and got permission to bring her over.

Later that day April and her friend Lindsey showed up at the Lair. "Hi everyone this is my friend Lindsey."

Lindsey was a tall girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes. She was really pretty girl and not to bright. She was perfect for Mikey. "Lindsey that's Donnie." She said Pointing to the turtle wearing purple. Donnie smiled his usual toothy smile. "That's Leo" Leo smiled friendly. "That's Raphael" He folded his arms and he smirked. "That's Mikey" Mikey Smiled.

Lindsey giggled. "Michelangelo is cuter in real life." She said. Michelangelo blushed. "Thanks!" He said. "So if you think that why don't you two take some time to know each other" said April winking at Raphael and Leo. "Ok Lindsey lets go to my room to talk.

They went into Mikey's room. A few hours later when they came up they were laughing and Mikey gave Lindsey a hug and his shell number and just like that they became a couple.

Mikey and Donnie were talking again and not fighting. Finally things were back to normal. "I am happy for you Mikey but how am I going to get April to go out with me" he said with a smile. "Just ask her I am sure she'll say yes" said Mikey Smiling. "Ok I'll give it a try.

Donnie went and asked April out. "April will you go out with me sometime. We can see the night life." He asked her. "I love too. Donnie I always liked you but you never asked me out before." She said blushing. "Well I will ask you out more often than" said Donnie with a smile. April hugged him and he blushed.


End file.
